Under The Full Moon - Year 1
by HogwartsHawkins
Summary: Follow Remus Lupin through his story at Hogwarts. Be ready as Remus transforms every month, falls in love, and keeps his new friends out of trouble best he can. (Not Explicit) (Only year 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Something happened where it didn't upload properly, heres my first chapter fixed and completed now! (Kind of boring, next chapter is much more eventful)**

Remus still couldn't believe it. He was only inches away from the platform, all he had to downs walk straight through the wall and he would be off to Hogwarts.

The train would be leaving at 11, on the dot, but his mother insisted they be there earlier so he could find a seat. He wasn't going to argue with that he had brought along several muggle-stories to enjoy on the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Remus? Over here for a minute," His mother pulled him to side out of earshot from the other witches and wizards, "Remember, you mustn't tell anyone that you're, a-"

"Yes mom, I know," Remus had been hearing that for the last two weeks.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but don't make to many close friends, all that will happen is you getting hurt."

Before remus could saying anything else, his father, Lyall Lupin, had spoken up, "But if you do make friends," he began," Make the right ones that won't leave you because of this."

He agreed, "I suppose I should find a seat then?" He was going to go off but before he could Hope pulled him back and gave him a long hug and wished him good luck.

Remus found an empty compartment and pulled out a few of his textbooks to go over them to freshen his mind before starting classes. He was extremely tired as he didn't sleep much last night. He was a balanced mixture of nervous and excited. He began reading but soon fell asleep as the train went off.

Remus woke up rather suddenly when a boy, about his age, with dark messy hair and glasses laughed,unnecessarily loudly. Another boy, who was seated next him, with long wavy black hair looked over at him.

"James! You woke him up, I apologize for my friend here, he is clearly incapable of keeping quiet," The boy with the longer hair said,"Oh! I'm Sirius by the way."

Remus could tell they were studied his face covered in scars from his monthly transformation, but they didn't say anything which made him feel better.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he stuck out his hand and Sirius shook it, he looked over at the other boy and shook his hand as well.

"Sorry, I'm James Potter, so then now that you're awake, what house are you guys hoping to be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin, but thats probably where I'll be placed, my entire families been in Slytherin," Sirius said gloomily.

"Maybe you don't have to be?" James said with hope in his voice,"I'm going to be a Gryffindor just like my dad, what about you remus?"

"Oh, I don't know I hadn't really given it much thought," Remus figured he'd be a Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor didn't sound to bad, at least if he were in Gryffindor he'd know someone.

The rest of the train was rather pleasant the three boys talked about lots of different subjects, from Quidditch, to classes, to "Remus put the book down and chat with us," Which Sirius and James made him do about 30 times.

When they arrived to Hogwarts a rather large man was yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' Years! Over 'er! No more 'an 4 a boat!"

The trio climbed into a boat along with another short rather stumpy boy with blond hair, "Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew," The other boys introduced themselves and chatted about how excited they were to be starting at Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the door a tall stern looking woman told them,"'The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

The first years gathered in the great hall as names where called for sorting.

"BLACK, SIRIUS!" Sirius was on the stool for a few moments when the hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!" He was shocked he got up and bounced over to his table.

"POTTER, JAMES!" James went up the sorting hat and was placed in Gryffindor, he sat next to Sirius and patted him on the back.

"EVANS, LILY!" A young girl with lovely red hair went up to the sorting hat, James couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was sorted into Gryffindor and James probably clapped the loudest, she got off the hat looking upset while looking at another first year with straight shoulder-length hair.

"LUPIN, REMUS!" Sirius and James both looked up at him as the sorting hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

"You are clearly rather brave being here after everyone don't you think? I see plenty of intelligence, but we better make it," Remus took a breath,"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus smiled as he went over to the Gryffindor table with James and Sirius.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS!"

"Look at that slimy git," James said,"Definitely going to be a Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN"

James looked over at Lily,"Im going to marry that beautiful woman there."

"You could start by calling her by her name,"Remus said before the sorting hat screamed Hufflepuff interrupting him.

"Whats her name then?" James sounded like he was going to do something.

Remus glared at him"Lily Evans."

James got up with a smirk on him face.

Remus picked his book back up and started reading.

"Hey I'm still here," Sirius joked. Another boy, the one they sat with on the boat, Peter, was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down with them.

He was the last one sorted and Dumbledore announced the feast. Remus had never seen such a variety of food. He found the rarest steak he was willing to eat in from of the other Gryffindors. James had still not returned and he assumed he was messing with the poor girl. He came back and started talking about her and the four of them ate, chatted, and laughed.

After the feast was concluded the prefects lead the first years to their dormitories. Hello! Puffskim. The strange fat lady in the portrait swung open revealing a small hole which everyone piled into. Once inside their was a large round room that looked very cozy.

The Prefect directed them to their dormitories which were labeled First Years. It was a round room with for beds. James plopped down on a bed near the door, peter took the one next him on the other side of the door and Remus and Sirius took the two near the bathroom.

Remus fell asleep on his bed without undressing, he had a long exciting day ahead of him.

When Remus woke up he began feeling ill, the full moon would be rising in a few days according to his Lunar Chart.

"WAKE UP!" James screamed at everyone to get out of bed, Remus was up but not in the mood for getting up,"I WANT TO GO GET FOOD!" James proceeded to shove Everyone off their beds so they would wake up. Remus's rib started to Hirt after that but he didn't say anything.

He couldn't tell his new friends.

They couldn't find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was boring I promise they won't be as much, but introductions are not my strong suit. I figured out a plan for the main event of each year. You can read it or not it doesn't matter to me.**

 **Year 1: Introduction/Suspicion**

 **Year 2: Remus is a Werewolf / We should be animagus**

 **Year 3: You're doing WHAT?**

 **Year 4: I think I love Sirius**

 **Year 5: Animagus at last**

 **Year 6: Project get Remus and Sirius Together**

 **Year 7: You and LILY?!**

 **Just an Idea might not stick, without a further a do!**

Remus was appreciating his friends company even though they were rather silly about everything, James and Sirius both already managed to get detention. He was pretty sure they didn't even listen when he tried studying, but he appreciated it non the less.

"You alright mate?" Sirius seemed to have noticed he was rather pale, the full moon was tonight.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Sirius didn't press the subject but looked at him for another minute before proceeding to stare at a piece of paper while giggling with James.

"We have Charms next, and I'm not going to be late.

James groaned and said, "Well we can't let you go alone you're our friend we'll come to class,"

Peter, Sirius, and James got up to walk with Remus to Charms, "You don't look so good Remus," Peter seemed to have noticed he didn't lot so hot as well.

"Mate you're looking a little pale, you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked again. It was almost as if Remus didn't want to tell them he was sick,"If you're sick you should go to the Hospital Wings," Sirius suggested.

"Yeah I might." Remus shrugged his shoulder as they reached charms and took a seat.

Their Charms Professor, a small man who was standing on a pile of books said,"Today you will be learning the levitation charm, 'Wingardium Leviosa' please attempt casting the spell on your feather remember, 'Wingardium Leviosa"

Sirius and James were sitting behind Remus and Peter giggling, "Seriously all we're doing is making feathers levitate, whats so funny?"

"Here," James handed Peter and Remus a piece of parchment that was glowing with letters on it, James wrote something on his piece and it immediately appeared on Remus's paper after glowing gold.

Woah this is so cool -Peter

Now we can talk all the time -J

Remus glared at the parchment for a moment then continued casting the charm until his feather levitated.

"Well done Mr. Lupin! 5 points to Gryffindor."

The parchment began glowing again and remus read:

Well look at you -Sirius

Maybe you could actually try casting the spell instead of staring at this -Remus

Or we could not-J

I cant anyways-Peter

Remus put the parchment in his bag and continued studying the charm and attempting to help Peter. Behind him James and Sirius lifted the feather then went back to the parchment.

Right before charms ended Remus was called by Professor McGonagall to come with her. Sirius asked him what was going on but Remus just shrugged.

He followed the Professor to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey welcomed him.

"Now the full moon is going to rise in about four hours. I want you here three hours before each full moon rises do you understand?"

"Yes," Remus nodded along.

"Now for an hour and a half you will stay here and rest. Come along," he followed her outside to a large tree swinging violently at them," this is the whomping willow, "Immobulus!" The tree froze in place, "If you don't remember the spell you can always take a stick and prod that knot down there," she pointed at a circular bulge at the bottom of the tree.

He followed her into a tunnel where they mostly walked in silence for fifteen maybe twenty minutes, there was a latch she pulled up and he climbed the ladder.

"The latch locks and I will come get you at dawn and take you back to the hospital wing and close any wounds."

She smiled at him as she closed the latch. It was a small house that looked secure enough to hold him for the night. When the moon started to rise he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his back. As his bones broke end mended themselves he started thinking about his parents and then his new friends, because you never knew when your last transformation would be.

(MAY BE SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC)

The werewolf emerged and howled at the full moon before looking around. This was not where he was left. He quickly started looking around for human blood but failed to find any, instead he bit into his shoulder and soaked up the blood while howling in pain.

It continued to drink its own blood until the full moon fell and he transformed back.

(Continue Here is Skipped above)

Remus opened his eyes in the hospital wing. His shoulder hurt rather bad and he had gather 7 new scars that Madam Pomfrey had already sealed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Could be better, what time is it?" Remus said wearily

"9:32, If your friends ask you were visiting your mother she had fallen rather ill. You can stay here as long as you like." she smiled.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey-" Remus muttered

"Poppy is fine dear."

"Oh ok, well, Thanks Poppy but I'd better go to the dorm to see what they've been up to."

"Oh you won't find them there, they managed to flood the 3rd floor hall they'll be in detention until tonight."

Remus went to the dorms anyways, "Puffskim," He clambered inside his back and shoulder still extremely sore from the full moon. He fell onto his bed, but before he could fall asleep Peter found him.

"Where were you?" Peter asked curious about his sudden disappearance.

Remus forgot for a moment until he stuttered, "My mum fell ill and asked if I would visit her," Peter seemed fine with that answer and left the room. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he was dreaming of the streaking shack.

Some time in the middle of the day Remus woke up with to the sound of Sirius and James

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I could say the same to you," He replied, "Except I heard you managed to flood the third floor and land yourself in detention.

"Filtch made us polish the Trophies without magic it was awful,"James declared, "But nothing we can't handle, and you?"

"My mum fell ill and requested I return home for the night," Sirius seemed to not believe that but left it alone to ask for another day.

Remus went to close his eyes but was interrupted by James, "Anyone up for some pranking?"

"Didn't you just get out of detention?" Really, Remus just wanted to go back to sleep but refused to raise any suspicion.

"Like what?" Peter said shakily, "I don't know how much more trouble I want to get in to."

"Nothing, HUGE, "James said with a big smirk on his face,"Remus, get up lazy we're going to have some fun."

Remus groaned but sat up anyways, his shoulder ached and he rubbed it as he sat up. He propped up some pillows and muttered, "Fine."

"Operation, Remus come and don't be boring, wait what?" You're AGREEING?" Sirius was pretending to be shocked.

"Im making sure you don't die."

The four boys began planing things out, and eventually decided they were going to set off fireworks in the Great Hall over Dinner. Remus began studying the spell "Periculum" until he managed to cast a few fireworks then assisted Peter with casting the spell.

While the boys made their way down to the Great Hall, Remus tugged on his sleeve to hide the large amount of scars he had on his arms alone. Sirius hung back with Remus talking about their plan.

"But, erm, remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus knew he was going to ask about his scars.

"You have another scar on your cheek? Are you alright? You got another on your hand last month too." Sirius had noticed another scar and was slightly worried, "Are you being bullied because I swear I will hex them into the great lake."

Remus hadn't noticed he had more on his face than before, there were already to many to start with, "Yeah I'm good, you remember the Soronus charm right?" He was trying to change the subject, they had learned that spell in charm yesterday.

"Yeah, we're good." Sirius saw he didn't want to talk about it so dropped the subject as they reached the great hall.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE?" James hollered with his new charm. McGonagal eyed them suspiciously hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid. Almost everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes on the Boys each of which were standing on a different houses Table.

"WE BELIEVE THIS FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL HAS BEEN RATHER BORING, DONT YOU?" Sirius screamed

"W-WE C-CAN'T HAVE YOU B-BORED TO TEARS A-ALREADY, NOW C-CAN WE?" Peter said loudy just barely loud enough for everyone to hear without being in audible from being nervous.

Remus continued their speech unwillingly, "SO WITHOUT A FURTHER ADO!"

Each of the four shot off seven fireworks into the air and scrambled away as McGonagal screamed, "MARAUDERS!"

"I like the sound of that, " James thought out loud.

"2 DAYS OF DETENTION FOR YOU TWO!"

Remus figured she meant James and Sirius since Peter didn't manage to shoot any off and Remus had just suffered the full moon, that she would be lenient with him.

James and Sirius sighed and went up to their Dorms.

"Worth it!" James said happily.

Remus plopped onto his bed and fell asleep rather quickly...


	3. Chapter 3

"LILY EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Remus heard James screaming with the new Soronous charm they had learned. He'd become rather obsessed with the poor girl.

"POTTER! Leave me ALONE, Absolutely NOT!" Lily stormed away and Remus chased after her.

"I'm sorry, you alright?" Remus asked trying to comfort Lily.

"Other than my utter embarrassment I'll be alright." He saw a tear swelling up in her eye and felt pity for her,"He might actually be like able if were a completely different person who didn't hex Severus for the fun of it."

"I'm sorry he keeps messing with snive-Severus but not like Severus isn't doing it back?"

"It's four against one! "

"I don't do anything!"

"Exactly Remus, you don't. Lily stormed away and Remus returned to the Great Hall.

"James whats your deal, other than being in complete love with Lily, you do know she doesn't like you screaming her name in the Great Hall.

"Did you talk to her?" James said really fast.

"No…"

"You did! You can be my spy!"

"I'm not spying on Lily for you, but I'll put in a good word okay?"

James agreed and they went to Transfiguration, which James was surprisingly really good at. James pulled out his parchment that Remus had been trying to ignore while the three of them messed around with it.

This is so BORING-J

Why can't we do actually fun stuff?-J

Because, James, we're here to learn not amuse ourselves -Remus

WOAH! Remus is here!-S

Well its kinda hard to ignore a glowing parchment-Remus

Remus folded it and stuck it at the bottom of his bag and continued to practice the transfiguration.

"We have double potions with Slytherin next," James groaned," I can't stand Snivelus."

"Then don't mess with him," Remus suggested.

"But whats the fun in that?"

Remus normally worked with Peter, but today Sirius wanted to work with him, which Remus thought odd since James and Sirius were inseparable.

"Well for the Wideye potion…" Remus continued talking full aware that Sirius probably wasn't listening, but instead staring at him while he read,"Can you go grab those for me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," Sirius went and grabbed the listed ingredients and they continued the potion.

"Well done Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin," Professor Slughorn checked their potion satisfied, "5 points to Gryffindor."

Remus couldn't believe he'd been at Hogwarts for more than two months already. He had apparently attended his second cousins wedding for the last full moon, but what was worse than having a full moon once a month? Having 2. This month there would be a Blue Moon, meaning there would be a full moon at the beginning and end of the month changing the moons time from the beginning of the month, to the end. He checked his chart hoping something had come up wrong but it didn't.

Remus woke up earlier than usual today, he was beginning to feel sick a full week before the first moon of next month. This month would be a lot worse than the others. If he didn't feel sick until a day or so before it wouldn't be to bad, three or four it would be average, but any more would require him resting for a lot longer after the moon than he would want. His friends were already suspicious of him being gone so long at a time, but what could he do?

Remus lay on his bed thinking of valid excuses for his friends when Sirius opened his curtains, "Get up, we're going to breakfast with or without you!" Remus laughed and got dressed quickly and went down with them.

When they finally got to the Great Hall, the owls started flying in when they took their seats. Remus spotted his fathers owl and took the letter it was carrying for him.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Your mother and I wanted to wish you good luck for Friday. We saw their_

 _is a blue moon this month, i do hope we can find an excuse again for_

 _your friends. We're moving again to a new house in a few days, I cannot_

 _wait to show you your new room! I think you will rather like it._

 _With love,_

 _Lyall Lupin_

Remus sighed, he figured he could say his mum was sick and her symptoms were rather off and on, he would be visiting her on Wednesday.

"My mums fallen ill again, Im leaving wednesday to visit her," Remus hated lying to his friends but he would rather make up a hundred lies than lose them.

"I hope she gets better then, "Sirius smiled at him sympathetically as him and James went back to planning, "Operation Pumpkin"

"Hagrids growing Pumpkins for Halloween," Remus blurted out, they were planning on exploding a pumpkin filled with halloween candy like a magical Piñata, Remus quickly covered his mouth trying not to give them any ideas.

"Really? Since when are you keen on helping us out?" James joked.

"Well you made me sign the Marauder Code saying I had to or you would hang me by my robes from the Astronomy Tower so I figured helping would be a good idea."

"How about we start filling one of those pumpkins Thursday? Since we know where to get them now."

"I can be your lookout, Remus's mother is ill again so he can't help," Peter said. He was only trying to fit in, but he wasn't as good a wizard as the other three boys sitting around him.

Remus went down to the Hospital wing Wednesday morning before the rest of them woke up, he left a note on his night stand saying he left earlier than he expected. He was feeling much more ill than usual so went down early.

"You have a rising fever," Poppy patted his head and gave him another potion, of which tasted nasty, like the rest of them, "Where are you at this time?" She was clearly trying to lighten things up as she laughed.

"Well I told my friend my mum had fallen ill again and she was on and off a lot recently, I hope that holds for a while, " Madam Pomfrey agreed with the young werewolf and told him to get some rest. She gave him a sleeping draught and he quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The full moon had been increasingly painful. He woke up in the Hospital wing three days later. He groaned and tried falling back sleep but Madam Pomfrey had heard him and asked how he felt.

"It really hurts but I'll be okay. Can I go up to the Dormitory?"

"Yes, but I want you to rest, you can attend your classes later today."

Remus got up and everything started hurting again but he made his way to the commons room and saw Lily as he walked back in.

"Remus! Where _have_ you been?" He realized he hadn't told Lily the excuse he had come up with.

"Hello Lily, my mum fell ill I must not of had the chance to tell you, I'm sorry," Remus muttered.

"Oh, no don't be, how is she?"

"Better now, " Remus smiled and continued his way up to the dorm.

e trudged up the stairs to the boys dorms and found his friends there.

"Remus! Hows your mum?" Sirius said surprised when he came in the door.

Remus hesitated forgetting his excuse then continued, "She's doing much better now."

Remus saw their pumpkin in the middle of the room and sighed. All he could do was hope he could be better by Halloween so he didn't raise any other suspicion than they already had.


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Halloween was only 2 days away, and the full moon just passed. Luckily it wasn't to bad like Remus hoped. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We tried to visit you but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us," Sirius sighed./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I know, she told me, I was asleep when you came to visit."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We tried visiting you 3 times a day for 4 days, you were asleep every time mate?" James asked suspiciously/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Remus didn't really have an answer to that, "I need to go study," Remus muttered and scurried off./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"-/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Only a day until we pull our ultimate Halloween prank! They won't know what will hit them!" James was much more excited about this prank than the others. They stuffed the giant pumpkin full of candy, definitely prepared for Halloween. Remus was glad that his little thing earlier wasn't being talked about./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""It's going to be so cool!" Peter said excitedly, "I just hope the Professors don't think it was us."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Oh they will but the explosion spell is third year stuff we have our selves covered this time." Sirius smirked as Remus rolled his eyes./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We should probably go put our pumpkin up then," James suggestive./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The four of them got up and went to the great hall, Remus cast disillusionment charm on the pumpkin of which he spent the entirety of yesterday learning for the purpose of this. James suspended it with the other pumpkins in the middle of the hall and smiled as Remus took off the charm./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""This is gonna be great!" Sirius said excitedly./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Don't scream it for the whole school to hear." Remus said quietly. He quietly squeaked at the end because he stepped on his sprained ankle wrong from the full moon the other day, he'd gained a small limp and was trying to focus on walking normally not noticing they had already reached the common room, his friends stared at him since he hadn't come through the hole yet./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Remus, coming?" Sirius asked./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Hm? Oh! Ok, yeah sorry," Remus looked up and came through./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Are you okay, Remus?" Peter asked him, he was a rather quiet individual and didn't always address him directly./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Yeah, yeah, fine just thinking," The three boys took that answer and they went up to the dorms chatting and laughing as though nothing happened./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"-/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Halloween had come finally and the Marauders were lying low trying not to look to suspicious, which was of course suspicious, "You look suspicious, trying not to look suspicious, go flood a hallway or something, " Remus said and Sirius laughed his usual bark-like laugh./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Or we could use that new Hex we learned in charms on Snivellus," James suggested rubbing his chin while looking up stereotypically and laughing. They made their way to Care for Magical Creatures./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Remus thought today was going pretty well, until Professor Kettleburn brought in two young unicorns and an adult into class, Oh no, Remus thought./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Now the mature unicorns are often resistant to letting boys touch them, so the girls can come up in two's to pet either of the unicorns and the boys can come up in two's to pet the foals." Lily and Marlene laughed while the Unicorn nudged their hands. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"When Remus and Peter went up the Unicorn started freaking out when Professor Kettleburn said in an almost yell, "What did you do?" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We didn't d-do anything, S-sir!" Peter said. /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Remus emknew/em it was him and his lycanthropy issue, the Unicorns could tell and he felt guilty./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We're going to end class a little early today, read pages 256-258 and complete page 14 of the text book," Professor Kettleburn lead the unicorns back into the forest as the class left./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Remus looked at his feet as the Marauders went back up to school for lunch./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Remus?" One of the boys said and remus looked up seeing it was James, "You good?"/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Yeah, yeah, the whole unicorn thing has me a little off."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Well you didn't do anything, don't feel bad!" Sirius exclaimed where remus forced a smile and they continued to lunch./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Remus cut open another steak hoping it would be rare enough but he didn't find one and poked at his food and continued to read his book./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"They had Transfiguration and Charms next where they had to turn teacups into rats, Remus, Sirius, and James successfully transfigured theirs, and Peter managed a tail on his tea cup, which he was happy with for now. For Charms they learned the unlocking spell Alohamora, which James and Sirius found would be very useful./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"During their free periods before Dinner Remus found this a good time to plan out a few more moons with his Lunar Chart. when it was time for Dinner the three boys came to drag Remus with them but he insisted on putting everything away, which included putting his chart at the bottom of his trunk./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The Marauders waited for the great hall to fill and set off their pumpkins, Remus mutter, "Bombarda" And the pumpkin exploded resulting in lots of students screaming until they started to laugh, a bunch of muggle candy started to fall from the ceiling. Even the slytherins took advantage of this and gathered a bunch of the candy and everyone was laughing about it and enjoying their candy./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I assume you boys were responsible for this?" Professor McGonagal came up to them but Sirius was prepared./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""We don't even learn that spell until second or third year, therefore you have no proof it was us," Sirius explained./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Well, thats true, nobody was hurt, and I have no proof of knowing it was you. None of the Professors had to intervene and nobody was hurt," Remus could of sworn she was smiling as she walked away./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Next up is the Holidays, what are your guy's plans?" James asked./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""There's no way I'm going back home,"Sirius Shrugged,"I might stay here."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""What if you all came down to my house for christmas!" James asked excitedly./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I would but I think my parents would want to see me, I've never been gone for this long," While that was true, there would also be a full moon on the 30th, and he would probably be sick for Christmas./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Well, what about you Peter?"/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I don't see why not I could send a letter to my mum."/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Come on Remus, you could at least ask?"/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Alright fine, I'll send a letter after breakfast tomorrow to my parents to ask," Which he did, his mum was worried about him leaving so close to the moon, and a his friends seeing his sick, which he wasn't surprised about./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""My mum really wants to see me but I can probably visit over summer break if that works?"/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Awe alright, but yeah thats cool!" James was clearly disappointed, but what could he do?/div 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the month they were loaded with homework, and next would be Christmas break as him friends continuously pestered him saying he should come.

"Are you sure you can't come?" James asked with a pouty face.

"Yes James I'm sure," Remus was getting rather annoyed at them at this point.

"What if you just came down for part of the break?" Sirius suggested.

"Alright fine I'll write another letter and ask mum, she might let me stay the first part," Remus pulled out some parchment and wrote her a letter glaring at his friends.

 _Dear mum,_

 _I know you already disagreed to letting me stay with James over break, but they keep pestering me about it and I was hoping I could possibly stay For the first part and come home whenever I should (Remus knew she would understand that as him being ill and continued writing while his friends looked over his shoulder) I hope that this will work, also my friends are peering over my shoulder and its rather annoying, I'm sure they will be when you respond back. (This was Remus warning her not to mention his little werewolf issue in her response)_

 _With Love,_

 _Remus_

"Happy?" Remus asked, "Sirius will you bring this to the owlery for me?"

"Why can't you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I don't like the owlery very much," This was true because the owls knew he wasn't human and went crazy when he'd go down, he'd only been down there a few times since he normally had a letter prepared over breakfast

Luckily for Remus, Sirius had received mail, which he never normally got. Sirius looked suspiciously at the letter and relieved when it wasn't a howler, "Its from my Cousin Andromeda," after a minute of reading he had a huge grin on his face.

"Here, I'll come with you," Sirius said, "I have to go congratulate my cousin for getting married! She married a muggleborn and got blown off the Tapestry. From what I'd heard she basically left a note that said, 'Im leaving to get married deal with it or kiss my arse' maybe not in those exact words though," Sirius grinned and went with Remus.

"Ha! Serves them right!" James exclaimed as Peter nodded along smiling.

As soon as they got there the owls went crazy, "Whats got them all worked up?" Sirius wondered as he found an owl and attached its letter.

"Not sure," Remus shrugged knowing full well what it was. He found his owl and attached his letter and sent him off. Probably the only owl not freaking out, "We should go then."

Sirius agreed and the boys left together.

"What did your mum say?" James asked Remus when his owl came with her response.

"Well I might know had I already opened it," Remus eyed him and opened it as they crowded around Remus.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I suppose that a will be fine, just be home for Christmas. I'll set up the floo network on our fireplace, whenever you owl home saying you'll be coming._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

"Hooray!" Peter exclaimed as the James and Sirius danced in a circle.

When Breakfast ended He had Defense against the Dark Arts where they studied different types of wards he and Lily met up for their study session in the Library.

"I didn't realize we learned about Dragons this year I figured that wouldn't be for a while." Lily said

"They probably want us prepared incase of the rare event that we actually see one, "Remus rolled his eyes and Lily laughed as they continued sharing notes.

"What are your plans for the Holidays, Remus?" Lily asked him.

"Well James invited me to his house so I'm staying for a little," Remus hesitated remembering Lily didn't like his friends but added, "Then going back home for Christmas."

"Oh, hows your mum feeling?"

Right then Remus remembered his excuse for being gone the last 2 full moons,"She's on and off," Remus shrugged.

"I hope she gets better," Lily replied sympathetically.

James had decided to wake everyone up at four in the morning, where he screamed, "YOU"RE ALL COMING TO MY HOUSE IN 0 DAYS, I MEAN TODAY!" as he had since Remus' mother agreed to letting him go.

Remus was already sore but of course James insisted everyone wake up and refused to stop screaming until they did so. Remus tried casting a Silence charm but he was to tired and messed up.

Sirius groggily came out of bed and Peter bounced up smiling. When Remus still wouldn't get up the boys decided it was funny to push him off the bed.

Remus shrieked in pain as he landed on his original bite mark. It always hurt a bit, especially right before or after a full moon. he grabbed his side and tried to laugh it off as though he hadn't screamed.

"Remus! Are you okay?" Sirius, Peter, and James came over as Remus tried standing up but just sat on his bed after a few failed attempts.

James and Sirius exchanged expressions, "Let me see what happened," James reached over to lift up his shirt to see how bad it was but Remus batted his hand away.

"Really I'm fine just unexpected, and tired," Remus laughed a little as he pretended his side wasn't in immense pain.

Peter insisted on helping Remus finish packing his trunk, he clearly noticed Remus flinch when moving his side even slightly. Remus didn't object.

"Should we bring you to the hospital wing?" James suggested

"No really, I'm okay, must of his my bed leg," Remus protested.

And with that, the boys set off to the station ready to go.

 **Sorry if this chapter is really short I didn't want to start Christmas in this chapter, plus I'm debating on how it should go. Its basically would you rather sit in a cliff hanger or just wait a day or so?**


	6. Chapter 6

This is probably more of a filler chapter, next one I'm just about to start on, sorry for the delay!

When the boys arrived at the Station Remus remembered from his first day of Hogwarts, which only seemed like yesterday.

Remus followed James and knew who his parents were before even asking. They were a little older than most the parents at the station but smiled heartwarmingly at the young werewolf.

"Oh you must be Remus!" Mrs Potter smiled at him. She hugged him tightly before he could even protest, he thought his ribs were going to shatter.

"Well don't suffocate the poor boy!" Mr Potter joked and messed with James' hair.

"Oh hello Sirius! and Peter!" The two boys had gathered their luggage and came over with James and Remus, "How lovely to see you!" Mrs Potter exclaimed.

"Come along now boys," Mr Potter led them to the car, "I still only somewhat understand how this works," He took a moment to think before starting the car. Mrs. Potter helped put their luggage in the trunk and they crammed in the back seat.

Remus started out the window watching the city as it left them for an open field as the sun went out of view and the moon, currently a gibbous, had come out. Remus' bones felt as though they were being pulled towards the moon slightly making him a bit sore.

James and Sirius had started a game of "Eye Spy" a muggle road trip game he'd heard of.

"Alright Peter your turn!" James announced

"Eye spy something…" He paused and looked over Remus' shoulder, "Something red!"

"That flower!"

"The sun?"

"The mushroom!"

The boys were throwing out answers quickly until Sirius pointed and said, "That, There!" He exclaimed pointing at a short red thing.

"You mean a fire hydrant?" Remus eyed him and they all started laughing

As soon as they arrived at James' house, or more like mansion. It clearly was a place fit for a wizarding family such as the Potter. It had three floors and looked over all inviting. They were lead inside by Mrs. Potter.

"I'll grab the luggage!" Mr Potter smiled at them and flicked his wand as the luggage followed each boy.

They were lead in through the doors and their place was even more luxurious than he could have imagined. They were lead through a living room, dining room, and small Library(Which he decided he'd check out later) before they reached a cozy little kitchen with a round table for 4. They each took a seat as James offered them a seat.

"Anything to drink?" Mrs Potter asked. Remus respectfully denied, the moon had made him loose his apatite.

"You have to drink something," James looked at Remus, who never really ate much in general, which clearly bother him.

"Waters fine then," Remus shrugged and Sirius and Peter agreed. The four boys sat around and talked about lots of things. Of which, of course, ended up in James talking about how he wanted to play quidditch next year.

The boys decided to warm themselves by the fire place, of which Mr. Potter had enchanted flames to, and Mrs. Potter brought of cookies which the boys, including Remus who took one, enjoyed. They continued their conversation until it had come back to Remus, who had picked up a book.

"Remus, hows your mum?" Peter asked quietly and politely.

Remus was confused for a second before remembering the last few moon, "Oh yeah, she's doing alright."

Mr. Potter came into the living area, "James did you show our guests where they'll be staying?" James asked while Mrs. Potter came in behind him with more cookies.

He was interrupted thankfully, "I Should probably show you to your rooms," For some reason James an Sirius were eyeing Peter, probably for asking.

James led them each to their own room, showing Remus just how large their house was. Remus's guest room was bigger than his own but warm anf inviting. The first thought he had was how easily he could transform in here which scared him.

He studied the room, it had two rather large windows. It was rather roomy and had a large walk in closet, that he wouldn't be using. The walls were a clean white color. A queen sized dark red bed with a burgundy framing, and a large gray carpet covered the dark oak flooring. Their was a rather large mirror covering a quarter of the wall nearest the door. A decent sized vanity was in the corner with little red flowers around the frame. Remus smiled and sat down on the bed opening his book back up.

"Anyone up for a game of gobstones?" James found the boys and they decided that would be cool.

After a few games Remus managed to only get sprayed once and decided to look around a bit more.

He walked down a hallway with a very light brown color that was warm and inviting like most of the house. He quickly reached a set of stairs and made his way down to the Library. After growing for a while he settled on two books and sat down at a little couch and coffee table in the corner.

Remus hadn't realized how late he'd been there when James finally came in, "Well of course this is where you'd be." James rolled his eyes and then screamed, "FOUND HIM!"

Sirius and Peter came racing in and chorused, "Of course" At the same time and they all laughed.

"Mum, I mean, Mrs. Potter is almost done with dinner but we couldn't find you," Sirius bushed a little before looking away.

"Well you found me so I suppose we can eat now," Remus shrugged as the other three laughed and made their way to the Dining room.

Remus was astounded. They had a feast and array of so many different things just like at sat next to Peter and Across from Sirius and James as he grabbed a rare steak he found, still a bit over done, and gnawed on it.

"Don't feel like you can't take more!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed and smiled so Remus took some potatoes, steak, chicken, and lamb to fill his plate. That was until Remus noticed his friends were staring at him.

"Oh dear, that chicken looks a little underdone better not eat that," Mrs. Potter pointed out

"Oh no, really its alright," Remus shut himself up before his friends began asking questions.

"I was thinking we go down to that Muggle village tomorrow morning and spend the day there," James asked, "I've been there a few times."

The boys agreed that when morning struck they would head down to the Village.


	7. Chapter 7

"LILY EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Remus heard James screaming with the new Soronous charm they had learned. He'd become rather obsessed with the poor girl.

"POTTER! Leave me ALONE, Absolutely NOT!" Lily stormed away and Remus chased after her.

"I'm sorry, you alright?" Remus asked trying to comfort Lily.

"Other than my utter embarrassment I'll be alright." He saw a tear swelling up in her eye and felt pity for her,"He might actually be like able if were a completely different person who didn't hex Severus for the fun of it."

"I'm sorry he keeps messing with snive-Severus but not like Severus isn't doing it back?"

"It's four against one! "

"I don't do anything!"

"Exactly Remus, you don't. Lily stormed away and Remus returned to the Great Hall.

"James whats your deal, other than being in complete love with Lily, you do know she doesn't like you screaming her name in the Great Hall.

"Did you talk to her?" James said really fast.

"No…"

"You did! You can be my spy!"

"I'm not spying on Lily for you, but I'll put in a good word okay?"

James agreed and they went to Transfiguration, which James was surprisingly really good at. James pulled out his parchment that Remus had been trying to ignore while the three of them messed around with it.

This is so BORING-J

Why can't we do actually fun stuff?-J

Because, James, we're here to learn not amuse ourselves -Remus

WOAH! Remus is here!-S

Well its kinda hard to ignore a glowing parchment-Remus

Remus folded it and stuck it at the bottom of his bag and continued to practice the transfiguration.

"We have double potions with Slytherin next," James groaned," I can't stand Snivelus."

"Then don't mess with him," Remus suggested.

"But whats the fun in that?"

Remus normally worked with Peter, but today Sirius wanted to work with him, which Remus thought odd since James and Sirius were inseparable.

"Well for the Wideye potion…" Remus continued talking full aware that Sirius probably wasn't listening, but instead staring at him while he read,"Can you go grab those for me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," Sirius went and grabbed the listed ingredients and they continued the potion.

"Well done Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin," Professor Slughorn checked their potion satisfied, "5 points to Gryffindor."

Remus couldn't believe he'd been at Hogwarts for more than two months already. He had apparently attended his second cousins wedding for the last full moon, but what was worse than having a full moon once a month? Having 2. This month there would be a Blue Moon, meaning there would be a full moon at the beginning and end of the month changing the moons time from the beginning of the month, to the end. He checked his chart hoping something had come up wrong but it didn't.

Remus woke up earlier than usual today, he was beginning to feel sick a full week before the first moon of next month. This month would be a lot worse than the others. If he didn't feel sick until a day or so before it wouldn't be to bad, three or four it would be average, but any more would require him resting for a lot longer after the moon than he would want. His friends were already suspicious of him being gone so long at a time, but what could he do?

Remus lay on his bed thinking of valid excuses for his friends when Sirius opened his curtains, "Get up, we're going to breakfast with or without you!" Remus laughed and got dressed quickly and went down with them.

When they finally got to the Great Hall, the owls started flying in when they took their seats. Remus spotted his fathers owl and took the letter it was carrying for him.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Your mother and I wanted to wish you good luck for Friday. We saw their_

 _is a blue moon this month, i do hope we can find an excuse again for_

 _your friends. We're moving again to a new house in a few days, I cannot_

 _wait to show you your new room! I think you will rather like it._

 _With love,_

 _Lyall Lupin_

Remus sighed, he figured he could say his mum was sick and her symptoms were rather off and on, he would be visiting her on Wednesday.

"My mums fallen ill again, Im leaving wednesday to visit her," Remus hated lying to his friends but he would rather make up a hundred lies than lose them.

"I hope she gets better then, "Sirius smiled at him sympathetically as him and James went back to planning, "Operation Pumpkin"

"Hagrids growing Pumpkins for Halloween," Remus blurted out, they were planning on exploding a pumpkin filled with halloween candy like a magical Piñata, Remus quickly covered his mouth trying not to give them any ideas.

"Really? Since when are you keen on helping us out?" James joked.

"Well you made me sign the Marauder Code saying I had to or you would hang me by my robes from the Astronomy Tower so I figured helping would be a good idea."

"How about we start filling one of those pumpkins Thursday? Since we know where to get them now."

"I can be your lookout, Remus's mother is ill again so he can't help," Peter said. He was only trying to fit in, but he wasn't as good a wizard as the other three boys sitting around him.

Remus went down to the Hospital wing Wednesday morning before the rest of them woke up, he left a note on his night stand saying he left earlier than he expected. He was feeling much more ill than usual so went down early.

"You have a rising fever," Poppy patted his head and gave him another potion, of which tasted nasty, like the rest of them, "Where are you at this time?" She was clearly trying to lighten things up as she laughed.

"Well I told my friend my mum had fallen ill again and she was on and off a lot recently, I hope that holds for a while, " Madam Pomfrey agreed with the young werewolf and told him to get some rest. She gave him a sleeping draught and he quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The full moon had been increasingly painful. He woke up in the Hospital wing three days later. He groaned and tried falling back sleep but Madam Pomfrey had heard him and asked how he felt.

"It really hurts but I'll be okay. Can I go up to the Dormitory?"

"Yes, but I want you to rest, you can attend your classes later today."

Remus got up and everything started hurting again but he made his way to the commons room and saw Lily as he walked back in.

"Remus! Where _have_ you been?" He realized he hadn't told Lily the excuse he had come up with.

"Hello Lily, my mum fell ill I must not of had the chance to tell you, I'm sorry," Remus muttered.

"Oh, no don't be, how is she?"

"Better now, " Remus smiled and continued his way up to the dorm.

e trudged up the stairs to the boys dorms and found his friends there.

"Remus! Hows your mum?" Sirius said surprised when he came in the door.

Remus hesitated forgetting his excuse then continued, "She's doing much better now."

Remus saw their pumpkin in the middle of the room and sighed. All he could do was hope he could be better by Halloween so he didn't raise any other suspicion than they already had.


End file.
